


Locking into Me困于心

by Alicewish



Series: After Injustice [2]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), DCU (Comics), Gotham Academy (Comics), Grayson (Comics), Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: Chinese Language, F/F, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4799306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicewish/pseuds/Alicewish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy ending after the Injustice game and comics. Lots of pairings.<br/>不义联盟原著向全员HE。大量CP。<br/>English version available, search "Locking into Me - Injustice Year Seven".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 楔子

**Author's Note:**

> 标题: Locking into me 困于心  
> 原作: 不义联盟：人间之神 Injustice:Gods Among Us  
> 作者: 墨问非名  
> 分级: 成人级（NC-17）  
> 警告: 无警示内容  
> 配对:  
> 超蝠  
> 康蝠  
> DamiDick  
> JayDick  
> SinHal  
> 幽灵/陌客  
> 注释: 这种崩坏的世界就是要HE才好玩嘛，我是亲妈！一定要甜到你们牙痛，哼╭(╯^╰)╮

哥谭。第七年。

哥谭学院。

《五年战争之我见》

——沟口米娅

“战争结束已经一年了。超人的统治者政权早已被全部瓦解；而曾经的统治者阵营成员，则几乎被全部囚禁。只有极少数倒戈者，被允许在监视下生活。

“相对的，比起在五年战争中，花样作死而不死的统治阵营，反抗阵营面临的情况更为严峻：不仅只剩下极少数的幸存者，而且作为名义上的胜利者，却在战后一再遭到谴责。不，并不是说民众有多支持统治阵营。尽管被超人的个人魅力及霸道劲头迷得神魂颠倒的大有人在，多数民众还是被统治阵营不近情理的举措和居高临下的态度惹恼了。但由于在决战中莱克斯·卢瑟被超人所杀，卢瑟集团几乎崩溃，这也给全世界的服务业带来了不小的冲击。可以说，在战后一年，民众的生活水平下降明显；也由于反抗阵营不屑于把已经下台的统治阵营当做挡箭牌，这些怨声自然发泄到了蝙蝠侠头上。

“与此同时，在超人独裁统治期间藏而不露的各势力，在战后纷纷崭露头角。战前的世界操纵者们，虽然在五年间为利益考虑而暂且蛰伏，却也在战后极短的时间内就回复了先前的地位。因为继续分析可能会被请喝茶，所以按下不表。

“超级英雄这曾经盛行一时的概念，则因为其佼佼者多在五年战争中折损，现在多存在于虚构作品之中。虽然在各个城市都有对已经陨落的英雄们的目击消息，然而在记者们抽丝剥茧之下，全部被定性为捕风捉影。但身为目击者之一，我认为复活之说或非痴心妄想。四年前，我入学不久，就曾在宿舍地下通道中看到一个蓝色的身影，给人感觉温柔而坚韧，却若即若离、无法触碰…”

“喂，玛普斯，一脸花痴的，在想什么呢？！”米娅停了笔，正沉浸在回忆里，不防额头被轻轻弹了一记。

“嗷。嘿！”黑发亚裔少女打算夺回作文纸，奈何身高差了一点点，只得一跳一跳试图够着。

“哈，语法进步很大嘛！咦…啊呀，玛普斯，这段不要写出来啊！”银发红眸的少女仰视着检查作文时几乎惊叫起来。

“为什么啊，奥丽芙？”米娅不由得略略气恼。

“会给他造成困扰的吧？”奥丽芙严肃地把米娅的作文拍在她课桌上，“快擦掉！”怒气冲冲的，眼眸仿佛要烧起来一般火红。

“唉。是是是，我擦还不行嘛。”米娅顺势跌趴在课桌上，然后一翻身便回到了蹲坐椅子的惬意之姿。

“我可看着呢，用点力擦。”

“嗷。奥丽芙，我们还会再见到他吗？”米娅不情不愿地动着手，但如果奥丽芙能看到她眼睛，必然会禁不住再弹几下脑瓜让她强制退出痴女模式。

“虽然有做过那样的约定，但是四年间一点消息都没有…而且那时一瞬间就消失了，都来不及告别，根本不知道他遭遇了什么啊。”

“那，我们去找出答案吧？”米娅把作文纸捏在手里，一下子跳上课桌，平视奥丽芙。

“哈？唔…明天开学，你给我先把作业做完！”奥丽芙端出一副前辈的架子来。

“好耶！你同意啦~啦~啦~”在被奥丽芙放倒在座位上之前，米娅原地转圈了十三周半。


	2. 第一章 死灰复燃

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “爆炸新闻：地球前统治者超人突破了特殊监狱，劫持守卫为人质，要求与政府谈判…预计受影响地区为大都会市郊，请此区域内民众尽快撤离。”

韦恩宅。凌晨。

 

_ “黑色警报：蛟龙出窟！请立刻处理！” _

电子音冷漠地转述着注定的事实。

 

沉默。然后是剧烈的咳嗽。沉重的呼吸声在戴上面甲后才有所缓和。

 

在黑暗骑士披甲离开后，这里惟剩持续了一年的 **_死寂。_ ** 唯一的不同是，大厅的 **_全家福_ ** 重新被挂起；难道主人已经知道自己会一去不回，因而一定要在宅子里留一点旧日的温情？

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

卢瑟宅。

 

_ “爆炸新闻：地球前统治者超人突破了特殊监狱，劫持守卫为人质，要求与政府谈判…预计受影响地区为大都会市郊，请此区域内民众尽快撤离。” _

 

#超人越狱#

新五年战争开始？

 

#超人越狱#

1984警报！

 

#超人越狱#

家里蹲人群将迎来可观增长！

 

#超人越狱#

所以说政府不可靠，监狱都造不好…

 

#超人越狱#

快出监狱超手办啦！

 

“哇，这个刺激…”

借助刷微博慢慢清醒过来的少女鲤鱼打挺般跃起。

**_“8号算法*_ ** 终于再度有用武之地了啊！”

 

_ *8号算法：Algorithm 8，参见《天地大重奏》之《美利坚治世团》，可以解释一切、预测未来的终极演算法。 _

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

天眼会总部。

 

“沃勒主管， **_死灰计划_ ** 正在执行，目前一切顺利。”

 

“很好，两小时内，我们就能一劳永逸地解决过去六年来悬在人类头顶，让我们战战兢兢的达摩利斯之剑了。”

 

“报告，蝙蝠侠从空中突入特殊监狱了。现场部署的探测仪显示，其预期寿命…只有48小时了。”

  
“正可一石二鸟。只要我们好好利用 **_布鲁斯·韦恩_ ** 和 **_克拉克·肯特_ ** 彼此的感情，他们谁都活不过今天的。”


	3. 第二章 伺机而动

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “…都不打一架意思意思？！靠，看来SuperBat的传言不是空穴来风。既然如此，就在卢瑟塔执行玉碎计划吧。”

红头罩的安全屋。

 

“布鲁斯这个 **_笨蛋！”_ **

 

倘若安全屋的玻璃不是防爆的话，凭这声嘶吼目前估计已经一地狼藉了。

 

现在唯一能够触动无所束缚的钢铁之躯的，恐怕只有布鲁斯的 **_死亡_ ** 了。这场战争的旁观者，无论是谁都会得出这个结论；而为了达成他们所期望的新秩序，眼下想必已经有无数方案运作起来， **_剑指_ ** 哥谭守护者。

 

那都不要紧…但是，如果连黑暗骑士 **_本人_ ** 都这么认为的话…

 

“可恶…”

在不可挽回之前，一定要找到你。

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

天眼会行动指挥部。

 

“报告，蝙蝠侠要求代替人质…呃，超人同意了…目前两人已乘蝙蝠机离开特殊监狱控制范围…依照飞行轨迹预测，很可能是前往卢瑟塔。”

 

“…都不打一架意思意思？！靠，看来 _ SuperBat _ 的传言不是空穴来风。既然如此，就在卢瑟塔执行玉碎计划吧。”

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

卢瑟宅。

 

“啊啊啊啊啊阿曼达你个混蛋就这么喜欢毁我家财产吗？！”

  
少女一边盯着监视器一边狼吞虎咽地吃着早餐。情报网新汇入的线索都指向着相当让人不爽的可能性：天眼会及政府打算借刀杀人，而诛网和将军也在暗中窥伺。最最讨厌的是，现在大概至少几十枚导弹瞄准了卢瑟塔…那可是几百亿美元的资产啊！ **_有胆子炸你倒是有种赔啊！_ **


	4. 第三章 风萧萧兮

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “立刻、离开、这里。”布鲁斯强撑着，在失去意识前，一字一顿地说完警告。

蝙蝠机。

 

“克拉克，拜托，不要再让你的手沾上血迹了。”

 

“你有什么资格说？！要不是你从一开始就背叛了我…还有卢瑟，口口声声说…”

 

“超人，如果你不收敛热视线的话，我们马上就要坠机了…”

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

天眼会行动指挥部。

 

“报告，卢瑟集团继承人也前往卢瑟塔了。”

 

“…阿莱克西斯这小丫头想干嘛？"

 

“今天…貌似是她父亲忌日诶。”

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

卢瑟塔。第60层。

 

“呀吼噢噢噢…嗷…痛。”

阿莱克西斯·卢瑟对 **_破窗而入_ ** 这一帅气动作的憧憬，在屁股着地以后完全破碎了。

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

卢瑟塔。第48层。

 

“你这个 **_懦夫，_ ** 总是躲在这套吓人用的服装后…”

 

“克拉克，不要！”

 

与六年前的一幕何其相似。面甲被轻易掀开，露出主人苍白的面庞，惟有眼睛充溢着血丝。接着，嘴角和耳鼻也有血涌出来。

 

“我…我不知道--”

 

**_“立刻、离开、这里。”_ **

布鲁斯强撑着，在失去意识前，一字一顿地说完警告。


	5. 第四章 今夕何夕

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “什么鬼啊，你脑子进王水了吗氪星人？！”

卢瑟塔。地下1层。

 

“根本黑不进去！如果芭芭拉在的话…”

话音未毕，电梯门自动开启，内置显示器上赫然是 **_神谕_ ** 的标志。

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

卢瑟塔。第48层。

 

“哇…真是一团乱耶。初次见面，前暴君及杀父仇人，我是阿莱克西斯·卢瑟，这里的主人。”

少女踉踉跄跄地，终于找对了层数。

 

“卢瑟的…女儿？难道是和布鲁斯…”

 

“什么鬼啊，你脑子有氪石坑吗外星人？！”

 

“他又不是没有前科…”

 

“…竟无法反驳。”

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

天眼会行动指挥部。

 

_ “有胆子炸~你倒是有种赔啊！有胆子炸~你倒是有种赔啊！” _

电子音干扰兹兹哔哔，越来越响，而且还走的是清仓大甩卖风格。

 

“报告沃勒主管，我们的通讯被阿莱克西斯·卢瑟的鬼畜循环阻断…玉碎计划需要一点时间重新部署。”

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

卢瑟塔。第48层。

 

“长话短说，布鲁斯只有3分钟不到的生命了。”

 

“如果用 **_幻影地带投射器…”_ **

 

“那是啥？诶诶诶，你…你居然对女孩子动手…”

  
“闪开。” 必须赶去孤独堡垒。还有两分钟，一定可以的。


	6. 第五章 一别永别？

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “还有…你对他做什么都可以哦。”少女并没有出声，只是做出这样的口型。

卢瑟塔。第47层。

 

“你如果出去，十几枚导弹立刻打来，会害布鲁斯一起死。”

刚刚轰掉了第48层地板的怪人如是说。

 

“杰…”

阿莱克西斯才发出一个音节就被捂住了嘴巴。

 

“你是谁？”

 

“蝙蝠的人。”

红头罩不冷不热地回应。

 

这种竖FLAG的话拜托在情势不那么剑拔弩张的时候再说好吗？少女已经不知道该激动还是该崩溃了。

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

卢瑟塔。第46层。

 

没错现在第47层地板已经因热视线成为第46层的地毯。戴着红头罩的少年也因为躲避热视线攻击掉出窗外了。

 

_ “45，44，43…” _

少女强压怒气调出手表计时器。

 

“听好了，布鲁斯只要离开这个宇宙就能活下去…”

 

_ 38，37，36… _

 

“跨宇宙传送机器就在楼下…别！用！热！视！线！瞄！地！板！”

少女气嘟嘟地鼓捣房间支柱上的越层开关。

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

卢瑟塔。第45层。

 

_ 22，21，20… _

 

“你能全身而退，他会幸存，我家财产损失可以到此为止，杀父之仇改日再报，拜拜！”

 

超人没有回话。

 

_ 9，8，7… _

 

“还有…你对他做什么都可以哦。”

少女并没有出声，只是做出这样的口型。

 

_ 4，3，2… _

  
传送门慢慢关闭，这次，连机器本身也传送走了。


	7. 第六章 余波

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “呐，陶德，问你件事，关于格雷森的…”

卢瑟塔。第45层。

在闪瞎眼的光芒消退后。

 

“你做了什么？”

杰森·攀墙技能MAX·托德质问着刚想舒口气的少女。

 

“我…把跨宇宙传送机器送给他们了，仅此而已别再瞪我了好吗…”

 

“还有呢？”

 

“我会宣称超人与蝙蝠侠在卢瑟塔火拼，引起传送机器爆炸，两人尸骨无存。请松开我脉门好吗啊啊啊，还有你要不要继承韦恩家业啊我会负责手续的…”

 

“没兴趣。”

 

“哇哦，知道了。呐，托德，问你件事，关于格雷森的…”

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

卢瑟塔顶层。稍后。监控回放。

 

“怎么会？！”

 

在传送门消失的那一瞬，红外探测显示，一枚子弹紧随而至一同没入虚空。元素分析确认没有氪石成分，那么瞄准的只可能是……

 

布鲁斯。对不起。做了这么多擅自的决定，到最后还是没能帮到你。

 

红发少女摘下眼镜，无力地瘫坐着。

 

阿曼达·沃勒的备用计划： **_死亡射手，_ ** 弹无虚发。


	8. 第七章 抱歉

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 你爹炸了。  
> 这么讲好像不太合适。

一刻钟后。普通监狱。

 

_ 你爹炸了。 _

这么讲好像不太合适。

_ 超蝠已死。 _

所以接下来是蝠超当道吗才不要说这么充满歧义的话啊。

 

“保护过你的人都死了哦，达米安。”

前来探监的哥特少女隔着玻璃窗幽幽道。

 

“怎么可能，我还没有揍过他一顿…没有骂过他做父亲做得多差劲…没有向他说过 **_对不起_ ** 啊。”少年紧绷着的脸终于还是没止住泪水。

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

稍后。监狱会见室。

 

“假释我？”

 

“未成年时的过失杀人，而且还获得了受害者 **_谅解。”_ **

已换上职业西装的少女偏过头去，掩盖没能克制的伤感，

“假释金不菲，不过那不成问题，对吧，韦恩集团的新总裁？”

 

“…阿莱克西斯·卢瑟，你为什么要这么做？”

  
“身为大股东不想让财富一夜缩水咯。”


	9. 第八章 致命

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “这不是…咳…你的错。”假如那微笑并没有伴着嘴角血迹，或许更有说服力一点吧。

未知世界。

 

比视觉更优先察觉到悲剧的是超级听力：身下之人心脏刚刚恢复正常跳动的瞬间，便被特殊子弹贯穿了。血涌如柱。

 

“怎么会… **_布鲁斯？”_ **

 

“这不是 _ …咳… _ 你的错。”

假如那微笑并没有伴着嘴角血迹，或许更有说服力一点吧。

 

“害死你的人…我一定会让他们生不如…”

 

黑暗骑士比了个噤声的手势，“不要那样。”

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

不义世界。

卢瑟塔。顶层。

 

_ “全息通讯呼入，是否接受？” _

红发少女想要按下拒绝键，却发现手指已不听使唤了。

 

“小芭？还没到我们新英雄与天眼会摊牌的时候啊！你能暂缓一下对政府情报机关的攻击吗？…而且，你的身体会承受不住的，为什么要这么做？”

 

“他们。杀了。布鲁斯。”

或许是因为身体开始麻痹，芭芭拉几乎是咬牙切齿才能说出。

 

“什么？！”

收到关键影像后，一向从容的预测者也禁不住后怕，

“难怪阿曼达那么轻易接受了我的说辞…”

 

换了个更庄重的姿势，阿莱克西斯接着向芭芭拉殷切道：

“我想他不会有事，但你如果不休息的话，拟神经技术很可能再无效用。你会永远瘫痪的啊笨蛋！”


	10. 第九章 魔法师

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “怎么了？因为隐私被侵犯而紧张吗？”超人一边这么说着，一边为了确认伤口粗暴地扯开了布鲁斯的上衣。

未知世界。

 

超人不自觉地使用了X射线。黑暗骑士全身遍布的大小伤口，包括脊柱的断痕，几乎成为对查看致命伤的干扰。

 

“怎么了？因为隐私被侵犯而 **_紧张_ ** 吗？”

超人一边这么说着，一边为了确认伤口粗暴地扯开了布鲁斯的上衣。

 

黑铠之下，血痕四溢。出乎意料的是，布鲁斯胸口有魔法阵般的刺青，一触即如电击，让钢铁之躯不得不退开。

 

“这是… _ 呃… _ 四年前康斯坦丁的后备计划，以防万一你在那时 _ ‘不是故意’ _ 地对我下了毒手。看来判定机制敏感过度了。”

心脏流出的血迹开始以特定轨迹排列缠绕，结成 **_刻印_ ** 封住伤口。

“克拉克，托你的福，我活下来了。”

 

明明是久违的阳光笑容，看起来却这么可恨。

“你…” 超人刚想回击，却发现超级力量已经 **_无法_ ** 使用。

 

“通常来说，供能给一次跨宇宙旅行，会让你在接下来 **_24小时_ ** 内能量耗尽。锁定你作为能量源并不那么容易，不过在启动机器时，阿莱克西斯说了什么让你 **_分心_ ** 了吧？”

 

…你真的知道她说了什么吗。

_ “哼。 _ 你、可、不、是、 **_魔法师。”_ **

只要这点成立，就不过是24小时的 **_休战_ ** 而已。

 

“之前确实如此，但现在我的心脏已经被魔法造物 **_取代。”_ **

布鲁斯随手搓了个火球，“而且，扎塔娜曾逼我背下魔法之书，没想到会有机会用上。”

 

对战地球两大最强魔法师联手调教的学徒？剧本逆转太快了吧？

“既然你占尽优势，为什么还要露出这么纠结的表情？”

  
“如果有康斯坦丁的声音在你耳边叨叨‘狠踹钢铁之躯的命根’，你的脸色未必会比我好看多少。”


	11. 第十章 重逢？

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “是你？！”  
> 我的声音半是犹疑半是惊喜。

韦恩宅。深夜。

 

客厅、书房、卧室，到处都是快见底的药瓶。

父亲的身体什么时候开始糟糕成这样的？这月来探视时和往常也没什么区别：他苦口婆心地说教，和我穷尽词库地回以谩骂。

 

仿佛伤害他就是我存在的意义。

而现在这个意义也被剥夺了。

 

我曾经怀疑他为了得到我的助力，坐视母亲死亡。这份怀疑毫无根据，而另一个事实千真万确：这个家庭被我一手破坏，而我的余生都会被愧疚和孤独吞噬。

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

洗手间。子夜。

 

时明时暗的灯让人烦心非常，索性全部关了。凭借暗视力，黑暗并不会给我造成麻烦，但总有不安的预感。

 

说起来，一刻钟之前开始就完全是恐怖片的气氛。明明是情人节前夕…

 

盥洗镜中突然映出幽蓝的光芒，勾勒出再熟悉不过的轮廓。

 

**_“是你？！”_ **

我的声音半是犹疑半是惊喜。

  
接下来迎面斩来的寒芒却是猝不及防。


	12. 第十一章 生死相易？

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “等等，我忘了！你连抱着他痛哭的机会都没有啊！”少女笑得呛出泪来。

哥谭学院外墙。

 

正翻墙出来的少女怔怔地看着一暗红一灰蓝的身影欺近，哈欠连天道： “夜袭这种事也要按基本法来吧？在自己家玩深夜的一刀修罗不成吗？”

 

“怎么又是你？大都会的天之骄女经常在哥谭夜逛不怕被说三……”

达米安未及嘲讽完，就被“死翼”凌厉的攻势逼得无法开口。

 

“哦，原来是没有灵魂的空壳，难得你们能打起来。 **_活久见，喜普奔。”_ ** 阿莱克西斯一边调侃一边从墙头退回半步，以免被刀光波及。

 

“ 什么意思？”

 

“难怪我怎么也没找到这把 **_噬魂(Soul Eater)。_ ** 它以 **_复仇_ ** 为驱动力，以前也有过把保存完好的尸体转化为复仇机器的用法。而且如果受害者的灵魂仍然存在于世的话，在复仇完成的同时也可以达成 **_复活。”_ **

 

“ 你是想要我……”

达米安止住了进一步的思绪。生死关头怎么能分心？

 

“虽然说起来有点不近人情，不过这次能不能拜托你 **_死一死_ ** 呢？” 少女挑眉道， “如果你真心为那次意外感到 **_愧疚，_ ** 应该不会拒绝牺牲自己、让他回来吧？我相信他也会抱着你的尸首痛哭一场，然后继续好好生活的。”

 

“你……”

 

“等等，我忘了！你连抱着他痛哭的机会都 **_没有_ ** 啊！” 少女笑得呛出泪来。

 

这句话，无论如何也无法抛诸脑后。分神之际，本就勉强的防御现在空门大开，而步步紧逼的噬魂则直撩心口而来。

 

“咦，你居然睡衣都用凯夫拉材质？” 眼看匕首的致命一击只不过擦破衣物，少女的声音有一丝不甘。

 

“在那件事以后，我所有社交账号都不得不弃用了。即便如此，还有数不清的仇恨邮件指名道姓地寄到正义大厅来。换用防暴衣物是戴安娜的意思。”

这次达米安的回应十分冷静。

 

“那你有没有收到一封鬼画符、看了会做噩梦的邮件？” 少女举手道， “我寄的我寄的！”

 

“不用什么符咒，噩梦根本一天都未停止过。一遍一遍地重演那时的场景，有时候我甚至想，如果死的是我会不会更好？”

 

_ “呵。 _ 但你所做的只不过是加剧事态。在大都会核爆时，我以为自己失去了所有的家人；而在战争终局时，我真正失去了所有可以成为我家人的人！” 少女的语调越发激烈，说着说着便从背后掏出一把散发着红光的 **_魔剑，_ ** 品相不在噬魂之下。

 

……刚刚说得那么高级的宝具居然烂大街吗喂！

达米安不知道自己是该绝望还是该崩溃。


	13. 第十二章 今夜月好愿君亡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “别说了，我无法忍受永远被困在没有他的世界里啊！”

未知世界。正午。

 

狠踹钢铁之躯的命根……康斯坦丁那个人渣对我有什么怨念？！

 

“原句是‘用 **_氪石靴子’，_ ** 不过这里大概找不到……你做护裆的姿势干嘛？我又不像你那样会轻易被耳边风 **_动摇。”_ **

 

这种安慰分明比直接动脚更可怕吧？无论是 **_“大概”_ ** 还是 **_“找不到”。_ **

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

哥谭学院外墙。凌晨。

 

阿莱克西斯紧握魔剑，虚劈了几下便还剑入鞘。

“据说两柄魔具近距离同时处在发动状态的话， **_魔具主_ ** 会陷入不死不休的战斗。我只是试验一下对 **_魔具傀儡_ ** 是否还成立而已。”

 

“既然你对魔具的了解如此深入，难道没有不需要 **_死亡_ ** 的了结方法吗？”

 

“你这 **_懦夫、混账、胆小鬼……”_ **

 

“别说了，我无法忍受 **_永远_ ** 被困在没有他的世界里啊！”

 

少女沉默了片刻。

“把 **_他的武器_ ** 还给他。 **_削弱_ ** 噬魂的逆向主从关系，然后再夺取……”

 

语速比不及战斗速度的少女看着左手抓住双棍，右手噬魂狠狠抵在达米安脖颈处的“死翼”，咽回了下半句话。

_ “呃， _ 要不你开嘴炮试试吧……”

 

所以你特么原来是连一点战斗经验都没有纯靠吹牛的白痴吗。

只能凭防护手套做最后一线抵挡的达米安忍不住搜刮词库默默回骂这个纸上谈兵者。


	14. 第十三章 置之死地

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “详情以后解释。在你之外，我还有必须去见的人，然后就会回你身边的，好吗？”

哥谭学院外墙。凌晨。

 

“老实说，你要是爱惜自己的性命，就别接受我的提议，乖乖烂在监狱里好了。至少布鲁斯生前对那里的安保挺上心的。” 少女居高临下傲视道。

 

“所以，你百方斡旋放我出来，只是为了方便我被刺杀？”

 

“噫，能看出这点不算太蠢嘛。不过，你刚才的表白让我有点改变主意了……”

 

……刚才我哪里有表白？你替我脑补了什么潜台词？！

紧贴脖颈的寒意越发森然，自己抵住刀刃的掌心仿佛被割开一般。生死关头实在没法分心打嘴仗。

 

“迪克，别这样！” 达米安抬起头，注视那双曾经清如湖水、暖如旭日，而今却只燃烧着复仇恶意的眼睛。

 

“你从来不杀人。你说过，即使是罪犯也有人应当被赋予第二次机会。”

然而“死翼”的神色丝毫未变，恍若未闻。

 

“不要让这武器夺走你的灵魂。回来啊，求你了。如果你要杀我，至少该 **_亲自_ ** 动手，别假手这具没有意识的躯壳！”

压迫感越来越重，达米安几乎靠吼着才能勉强出声。

 

刀锋突然滑落。

“我早就原谅你了啊。”

 

什么？

“哇啊！” 达米安忍不住退开三步。

 

“怎么了？”

 

“见鬼的感觉……你为什么不早点回来？”

 

“详情以后解释。在你之外，我还有必须去见的人，然后就会回你身边的，好吗？”

 

“布鲁斯……”

 

“布鲁斯不在这个世界，我知道。”

迪克说完就离开了。

 

所以不是布鲁斯？还有，这也未免淡定过头了吧？虽然说法不太合适，但是， _ “你爹炸了” _ 这种消息可以这样反应吗？

更让人不安的是，刚才莫名出现的忐忑感一直未曾消退。

 

“喂！” 刚才一直默默看戏的少女从墙头一跃而下，三两步就到了近前。

“你被 **_划伤_ ** 了。”

 

达米安这才发现防护手套上极细的裂纹。

 

“噬魂只要破防留伤，就能借此吸走全部的灵魂。”

 

痛苦先是在掌心灼烧，紧接着迅速爬走到四肢百骸。

 

“没有其他外伤结束性命的话，在死亡之前都是漫长而无际的炼狱。”

 

意识和知觉都在急速流逝，仅存的部分已经不能理解痛楚以外的东西。

 

“看来不存在侥幸，在复仇完成时才会达成复活。你就快死了，我给你一个痛快吧！” 之前一直笑嘻嘻的少女，现在只有悲悯的表情。真名未具的魔剑再度出鞘。

 

只是这次，连举手挡一下都做不到了。

最后记得的，只有视野被自己的血淹没。


	15. 第十四章 暗影潜行 Prowl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “真可笑。在我已经成为魔具使之后还用这种伎俩……阁下要什么时候才长记性？”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**纽约州，郊外。**

 

“他们。杀了。布鲁斯。”

自己颤抖的声音一字一顿地在脑海中一遍遍重放。

 

“我想他不会有事，但你……会……的啊笨蛋！”

阿莱克西斯的声音像透过磨砂玻璃一样，只能看到个大概；时远时近地试图将芭芭拉从暴戾的心魔中唤醒。但这龙卷风一般的满腔的怒火根本无法阻挡。而如果不发泄出来的话，脑袋和心脏都会爆炸的。

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**一年前。哥谭地下教坛。**

 

“这相当于和魔鬼做交易。你不必这样的。”

阿莱克西斯蹙眉望着她。

 

“魔鬼能让我爹复活吗？”

两行血泪从衣衫破碎的红发少女眼中滑落。

 

阿莱克西斯偏头不语。

 

“这不称职的魔鬼！”

芭芭拉尖笑着，在熊熊烈焰包裹中，完成了魔具认主的仪式。

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**52号高速公路，凌晨。**

 

芭芭拉骑蝙蝠摩托疾驰回哥谭。夜风凛冽，头脑似乎冷静了一点。

 

“小芭，等一下。”

不，这不可能。 就算这温柔的声音无比令人怀念，也只可能是为了伤害自己。

 

五年前，泥面人利用了芭芭拉母亲的形象，诱骗反抗军庇护他。而在反抗军基地时，他又逃出监室，故意在芭芭拉面前使用夜翼的形象，并藉着少女无法逾越的痛苦，对她不间断地残忍袭击。如果猛禽小队的同伴没有及时赶来，后果难以想象。

 

“让他们看到逝者的面庞，无法忘却……正如我必须目睹并且无法忘怀。”整件事的主谋，前任统治者，曾经的明日之子，现在和布鲁斯一样下落不明。

 

“真可笑。在我已经成为魔具使之后还用这种伎俩……阁下要什么时候才长 ** _记性？”_**

红发少女翠绿的眼眸转为金黄，宛如野兽，双腕沉至腰际，抽出纯白的月牙双刃，如疾风般毫不留情地攻来。

 

“小芭……？”

尽管迪克曾与芭芭拉对练多年，但在第一击之下双棍就几乎脱手。所以，不管他怎样挣扎着回来，最后都会一遍遍死于挚爱之手？


End file.
